Matsuura Michiko
"The more I don't want you to know something, the more I smile to hide it." Matsuura Michiko (松浦 美智子), Michiko or Micho as her junior high school friends called her, was a young girl who has a dark past. She went to America and study at Greenville Academy because of her parent's jobs. 'Personalities' Michiko has two different types of personality. The first type, she has a childish and cheerful personality. She can be a bit tsundere and very loud sometimes. Michiko is not a kind of person who can tell her past and her emotion to the other people since she thinks that no one can understand her. She often puts a fake smile and tells lies in order to make the other happy and not alarming her and now, lying becomes her bad habit. Her personality would turned out to be very different from her real self anytime she activated the Devil’s Red Eyes no Akai Me (悪魔の赤い目). When her dark side, Ankokudzura/Anko 暗黒面 posses Michiko, she’s no longer a cheerful girl. She turns into a mean and ruthless girl. She will command Ankokudzura to posses her anytime she feels that she or her friends are in a dangerous situation. 'Appearance' Michiko is quiet chubby and short young girl. She has grayish-brown hair, normally styled in some way, and amber eyes. On the other hand, when Michiko called Ankokudzura, her dark side, to posses her, Michiko’s eyes turn red and sharper than usual, her black-brownish hair will turn white, and a pair of black wings will show up from her back. She usually brings her weapons, which are bow and arrows and sword with her. 'Background' The orphanage’s owner, Mrs. Nakamura found Michiko in front of her orphanage’s door when she was a baby on a cold winter night and since then, Michiko lives there along with the other orphans. One day, she met Yamada Yusuke at the orphanage. They started their relationship with a lot of fights but one night, Yusuke heard a sobbing voice from the storage room and he found out that voice belongs to Michiko. Michiko told everything to Yusuke that she just messed up her interview by act coldly and saying bad things to the pair of parent who wanted to adopt her. Not only that, they also said her eyes changed into red and they called her monster. Yusuke calmed her down by saying some nice things to her. After that, she becomes best friends with Yusuke. She even thought that Yusuke was her older brother since he always protects her but one day, Michiko wants to hang out together with him after their school over. Since Yusuke has something important to do first, he told Michiko to wait him at the playground where they usually play at. Michiko waited for him to arrive, then she saw him walking towards her but suddenly, a car went straight at him and hit him. Michiko, who was standing at roadside, was shocked. Yusuke’s blood was splattered onto her clothes and it made her afraid anytime she sees a pool of blood. She fell down onto her knees and she saw his lips moving and trying to said something to her. She screams and after that everything went blur. At the age of 12, she was at her darkest time. Yusuke, her best friend died, her friends at school were bullying her a lot since her power was on its hard time to controlled. By bullied, she feels so unconfident a lot and that’s when Michiko dreamed about meeting a girl, she looks like Michiko a lot but her hair is silver and her eyes were red and sharper. She introduced herself as her dark side (Ankokudzura/Anko 暗黒面). Anko told her that she was born because of all Michiko’s hatred, pain and sorrowful. That also means that Anko is full of many negative feels. Anko took the Akuma no Akai Me from Michiko and placed that power in herself. Anko and Michiko made a promise, that Anko will only possess Michiko when she calls Anko. After that, Anko will take control of Michiko’s body and mind. After made a promise with her dark side, everything went to normal except the bullying but finally, a pair of parent came to the orphanage and said that they will adopt Michiko. Michiko gladly accepted them. Michiko actually was too afraid to tell her new family that she ever bullied by her friends and about Yusuke so she lied and told her new family that her past was normal enough for an orphan girl like her. After she moved in with her new family, she started to learn piano and play archery and she turns back to her normal self after years passed by. At the age of 16, she went to America because her adoptive parents move there for their jobs as CEO and businesswoman. Michiko registered by her parents to study in Greenville Academy. She hopes she can get many friends there. 'Power' •''' Devil’s Red Eyes no Akai Me (悪魔の赤い目) At first, this power only can made Michiko became a cold and rude person. She never hurts someone by this power before but still everyone called her a monster since her eyes will turn red whenever this power has activated. After Yusuke died Akuma no Akai Me was being hard to control and once, she ever killed a group of gangsters with only a metal pipe. At that time, her power will be hard to control whenever she feels very angry or stressed. There are many pain, sorrow and hatred that Michiko felt at that time and in the end, her dark side, Ankokudzura born. After Ankokudzura born, she and Michiko met in Michiko’s dream. Ankokudzura helped Michiko by took the Akuma no Akai Me from Michiko and placed that power in herself. Ankokudzura was not only full of negative feelings, precisely, because of those negative feelings, Ankokudzura learns how to be stronger. Ankokudzura will be ready whenever Michiko told her to posses herself in order to save herself, friends and family. Michiko will lend Ankokudzura some power to fight. Michiko will turn back to her normal self without even remember what did she do while the Akuma no Akai Me activated. Since that power spend too much of her energy, she usually lost her conscious after use it. • A thousand knives (Sen’nonaifu 千のナイフ) This power was belong to Ankokudzura. This power makes the victim feels like she/he attacked by a thousand knives even thought there’s no knife stuck in her/his body. • Nightmare cage (Akumu kēji 悪夢ケージ) This power is made her victim get trap in her/his worst nightmare or bad memories. This power belongs to Ankokudzura. • Shadow shield (Kage no Tate (影の盾)] This power allowed her to protect herself or anyone. This power is also belong to Ankokudzura. • Shadow Clone no kuron (影のクローン) This is one of Ankokudzura's powers. This power can make some clone of something. The number of clone is depends on how many shadow there. More shadow, more clone. • Illusion' She’s not really ‘that’ good for doing some illusion but at least, she can make her opponent deceived by it. '• Hand to hand combat. Ankokudzura was a good fighter. She will combine her weapons, such as knife, sword, bow and arrow, and etc. with dark magic. • Archery' Michiko was good at archery. She has a natural talent. She doesn’t know she has that kind of talent until her senior who joins the archery club ask her to try to shoot a bulleye and she shoot it right on the middle. 'Favorite food and drink: She loves any kind of food except bitter and spicy food. Her favorite food is meatlover pizza with extra cheese, strawberry pocky and strawberry cheesecake while her favorite drinks are lemonade, orange juice and cola. '''Favorite activity: Michiko is a lazy person. She prefers staying in her room playing game, drawing some original character or sleeping. But her favorite outdoors activities are probably archery or maybe just hang out with some friends of her. 'Relationship' Kazuyoshi Himuro Himuro was Michiko’s boyfriend since she was 15 years old but after Michiko left Japan and stays at America, he never contacts her again so Michiko doesn’t know whether their relationship must go on or stop. After some weeks of waiting, she decides to stop dating him and starts liking Gio before he gone and being replaced my Carlene Adelard. Ryosaki Asuka Asuka was Michiko’s first friend at Greenville. Both of them have horrible pasts. Michiko always tries to cheer Asuka and she really wants Asuka to believe in her. Nowadays, Michiko and Asuka even closer with each other. Asuka even became Michiko's assistant for her 4Koma manga. Carlene Adelard Michiko's boyfriend. Their relantionship started when she welcomed him since he was a newbie that time. After taking him around the town, they started to like each other. Michiko knew that Carlene is the right boy who can replace Gio. Matt Robbins Michiko and Matt can get along since both of them are loud people and not to mention also like yaoi (boy x boy's love). Michiko also got some yaoi videos from him. Gio Michiko actually met Gio when she was 14 years old in Japan. He's searching for someone in her school that they and he asked Michiko for a help. She can't believe both of them met again at Greenville. They reunited and somehow, Michiko has some feeling on him. Unfortunately, he gone without telling her anything. Michiko felt so sad at that time. Satoshi Yuuta Both of them really like eating. Michiko ever spent almost of her allowance only for buying Yuuta 12 packs of ice cream because of Truth or Dare game. Michael For Michiko, Michael is such a very narcissistic siscon. She sometimes can be nice to him but she can also be mean. Even thought she often teases or mocks Michael, she still cares about him as a friend. 'Trivia' • She’s good at archery and drawing animation. • Her adoptive family doesn’t know that Michiko has Akuma no Akai Me since she never called Ankokudzura since the last time Michiko met Anko. • Her English is not bad at all. She always gets the highest scores in her class. • She learnt piano autodidact and ever had some contests and concerts. •She loves strawberry cheesecake and fruit flavored candy a lot. • She dislikes math, frog and something disgusting or scary. • She likes reading novel such as The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Divergent and etc. • Her academic scores were a little bit higher than average but since she has some achievements in drawing, archery and English she was able to study at Greenville Academy. • She wants to be a voice actor and animator. • She’s an otaku and a fujoshi • She hates bullying due to her past. • She really wants to go to Broadway and watch Wicked and Funny Girl. Category:Students Category:Greenville Academy Author's note:Category:Female I use Minami Quoter from Love Live! School Idol Project as Michiko's face-claim and Suigintou as Ankokudzura's face claim. I do not own any of those pictures.